


Of Loud and Goddesses: Tidings from the Dark

by Tyzuma



Series: Of Louds and Goddesses [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goddesses, Horror, Monsters, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzuma/pseuds/Tyzuma
Summary: When an alien goddess lands in the forest of Royal Woods in a now more futuristic age, Lincoln Loud finds himself in a tough situation as the champion of the Great Hunger, the race that the goddess, Venus Thanatos rules over. Now having to teach this divine being of death and destruction how to blend in with human society or end up becoming cast away when they become exposed for being non-human. In this story, follow Lincoln as he becomes a divinely powered demi-god of the Great Hunger in this dangerous and dark story.
Relationships: Benny/Luan Loud, Lori Loud/Carol Pingrey, Luan Loud/Maggie, Lucy Loud/Rocky Spokes, Luna Loud/Sam Sharp, Lynn Loud/Chris Taylor
Series: Of Louds and Goddesses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046986
Kudos: 4





	1. (1) The Beginning

While it may seem like a short amount of time, four years can make a hell of a difference when it pertains to family. Especially a family as large as the Loud Family. One needed to look no further than Lincoln Loud so see how true that could be. Far from the quirky and resourceful eleven year old he'd once been, Lincoln had grown into an even craftier and more cunning fifteen year old. It was obvious at first glance that he'd benefited greatly from a growth spurt as he now stood taller than even his oldest sister Lori. He was lean with an athletic physique (built up by years of roughhousing and friendly sparring with his sisters Lynn) and his hair had grown longer to the point where it nearly reached his shoulders. Of course, as noted earlier, his mind had aged like fine wine, being more sharper and quick witted than he was as a kid.

Lincoln wasn't the only one who'd gone through changes during the last four years. His older sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan were either in their final years of college (Lori and Leni) or just starting college (Luna and Luan). All of them had grown into very beautiful young women, but due to their obligations to school, it was obvious that they couldn't spend as much time with the family as they could when they were all living in the Loud House. Full family get togethers had become much rarer occasions and as a result, every one of the Louds looked forward to and cherished the days where they could all spend time together again like the days of old.

That's what brings us to where we are today. With summer break rolling around and none of the older sisters having summer classes to attend, the time was perfect for a family vacation together. Harking back to his days of youth, Lincoln came up with the bright idea for the family to go on a week long camping trip, something that all of his sisters were onboard with. It seemed like it'd be a fun way for the family to catch up with each other through hiking, swimming, roasting marshmallows and making smores, telling scary stories around the campfire and perhaps even a good old rousing round of singing The Campfire Song song. Little did Lincoln or anyone in the family know that this one innocuous camping trip would be the catalyst for a chain of events that would change not only their lives, but the fate of the planet Earth itself, forever.

"So... Instead of heading to Dairy Land or going to the beach, you chose to go camping in the woods?" asked Lori who was driving her family to the campground instead of their mother, Rita, who was in the passenger seat taking a simple nap.

During these past few years, Lori had gone to college and left her family. While at first, she was happy that she could spend time with Bobby and build her future, she underestimated how fast she would be rushed into getting everything done quickly. One night, during a study session for their final exams, young adult hormones got the better of both Bobby and Lori and in the heat of the moment, they ended up sharing a passionate night of love together. At the time, the two thought nothing would come of it until a few weeks later, it came back that Lori was pregnant with a girl. Being the loyal and devoted boyfriend that he was, Bobby resolved to be a good father and take care of both Lori and their daughter, Elaine. From the minute she was born, Bobby worked as hard as he could to ensure that Elaine never went without. Lori and Elaine were both his princesses and he would treat them as such. When Elaine was around two, Bobby accepted a high paying job overseas so that he could better take care of his family. It was a difficult decision leaving his girlfriend and daughter behind, but Bobby was as loyal and good hearted as they come, something Lori was thankful for. The two of them figured that they had what it took to make it through this unexpected situation.

Of course, things didn't exactly play out that way. As it turned out, long distance relationships are easier to maintain when you live in the same country compared to when both of you lived halfway across the globe from each other. On top of that, Bobby started getting more caught up in his work over time rather than caring for Lori. He still provided for her, but work became his primary focus above all else. This took a strain on their relationship and eventually the two agreed to amicably split with Lori moving back to Royal Woods with Elaine.

Compared to her teenage looks, Lori was probably a completely different woman. Lori had now had longer yet frizzy hair with some blue dyed tips and some sunglasses resting on her head, over time she had gained a much more busty figure with a sizable gut due to some new eating habits picked up from spending time with Bobby's Abuela as well as the added baby weight from her daughter who was in a baby seat in the back of Vanzilla by Lily and the twins who were keeping a close eye on her. Lori currently had on a white tank top that did not fit her body that well along with some grey sweatpants, white socks and some comfy black sneakers. Nothing fancy but she didn't mind as long as it fit her.

"Not my fault the last vote tends to come to me. Besides, the campgrounds have gotten a lot more bearable as of late. That and we bought a camper so no need for tents!" Lincoln responded.

"Well I guess you make a point. Besides, I think Elaine would cry having to sleep on the ground of all places."

"Not as much as Lily used to do! Hehehe!" Luan chimed in with a giggle, getting a pout from the little Lily in the back. Luan giggled once again, only for the little girl to dig into the one of the coolers and throw one of Luan's pies right at her face, getting a laugh out of Lily. "Alright, fair enough."

Luan Loud, now eighteen years, had grown to be a very wel tall and endowed woman ever since her 16th birthday getting a busty hourglass figure along with her long brown hair now shorter but with a poofy ponytail and with her braces gone, now replaced with a happy smile. Currently, Luan had on a long blue sweater with some yellow short shorts that had a few flower pins on it with pink knee-high socks and brown shoes.

Recently, Luan had gotten herself in a relationship of sorts between her big boobed emo bestie Maggie and her hilarious boyfriend Benny. Things got weird when Maggie had confessed her feelings to Luan, making things complicated for a short time until they all had made a compromise with Luan. Benny and Maggie simply share Luan and love her like any other relationship. Not wanting to disappoint Maggie and being slightly interested in the idea, Luan agreed and found herself enjoying this relationship ever since even if she still dealt with being fight over.

"Hey! No food fights in the car! I literally do not want to crash the van!" Lori shouted back in annoyance. Luan shrugged and wiped the pie off her face and licked it off her hands. At least it tasted great, if only her hair now wasn't all sticky.

Lincoln chuckled and looked to his left to his younger sister Lucy looking out of the window with her headphones on. Lucy herself had experienced some changes. Now aged 12, she too had experienced some changes over the past four years. Ever since Lucy had entered middle school, she had begun packing on lots of pounds due the cravings and odd body changes that came with puberty. While she was able to keep her face clean with help from Leni, she couldn't help Lucy's quick weight gain to an incredibly fat figure, now growing her hair to longer lengths to try and hide her face out of embarrassment. Currently, Lucy had on a dark blue sweatshirt that was unzipped to show a black shirt underneath with black stretchy sweatpants and normal shoes.

"You doing alright, Luce?" Lincoln asked. Lucy looked at Lincoln and simply laid her head against him. He smiled and gave his large sister a hug. Something he could tell that Lucy needed. Lincoln simply stayed quiet and embraced Lucy, causing her to smile as well.

"You're probably wondering where Leni, Luna, or Lynn might be. Well don't worry. They're arriving separately with Luna and Lynn bring their lovers as well! I just hope Leni doesn't get lost in traffic," Lincoln thought to the audience. "Again."

Lincoln was excited to meet his family again for the three day long camping experience because there were apparently rumors that something spooky was perhaps hiding in the woods which got the teenager's attention. Having grown out of his cowardly phase, he had grown an appreciation for horror and things that were simply uncanny, and even used this to make an online webcomic about these things named Gloomy Lights. Life was good for him and his family and he hoped this little reunion would make things even better.

Thirty minutes went by and they all quickly arrived at the campground where their camper was already hooked up. Everyone got out and began to unpack everything out and even got a fire going. However, Leni and the others were still running late oddly enough.

"Has anyone seen Mom?" Luan asked as she cooked a marshmallow.

"Oh! She's still in the car. I'll go get her! Be right back!" Lincoln said, pointing to the still sleeping Rita in Vanzilla. Lincoln walked back to Vanzilla and opened the door. "Mom! Mom, wake up! We're here!"

"H-Huh? Oh uh... Did I fall asleep?" Rita asked with an embarrassed blush on her face. Lincoln chuckled and nodded, motioning to the sisters and one niece sitting by the campfire. "Sorry sweetie. You get to be very... sleepy at my age."

Lincoln chuckled at his Mom's remark and helped her out of her seat. Looking at her, he could see where his Mom was coming from. While his mom still looked good for her early forties, when she looked more in her late twenties, her age was showing in her agility due to her body being more frail and slightly weaker, with her hair slightly greying and now needing glasses. Seeing his mom like this made him feel a little down when reminded that his loved ones were probably not going to be around forever, a reminder that he should spend as much time with his loved ones as much as possible.

"Well I'm just glad you were able to make it here, Mom," Lincoln told Rita, giving the soft woman a happy hug. Rita smiled and hugged her son back.

They came to the campfire and sat down, still waiting for Leni to arrive with the others. Taking time to roast some meat and play a few games, it soon was almost night time with the sun starting to set. Everyone was doing their own thing with Lori in a call, trying to find where on Earth Leni even was.

"Well this is what I get for having Leni drive. She got lost and is now at Great Lakes City!" Lori said in frustration. She sighed and sat on one of the logs and rubbed her temples to try and calm herself down. "At least Ronnie Anne and her family are letting them stay. Heh. Knowing Rosa, they'll come back bigger than the car itself!"

"That's what good cooking will do to you, Lori," Rita quipped, chuckling to herself as Lori simply rolled her eyes. Lori got up with Elaine in her arms, waved herself goodnight and headed into the camper to sleep. Everyone said goodnight to the elder sibling and decided to head in for the night with Leni hopefully finding her way back tomorrow.

However, Lincoln said he needed to use the bathroom really quick and headed out to the woods with a flashlight and map in hand so he wouldn't get lost. A few minutes passed and Lincoln had done his business, he began to walk back the the campgrounds until something caught his eye...

An odd neon purple light flew by Lincoln's head, catching Lincoln's attention easily. He looked at what seemed to be a glowing butterfly of sorts. He tried to look at it a bit closer when it landed on a branch but it simply flew farther into the forest. While normally, he would simply cut his losses and head back, there was something that compelled him to follow the butterfly, which he did. His legs went into an automatic run at the purple light, not paying attention to the area around him. He wanted to catch this butterfly at any cost! Soon enough, the bug finally found a stopping point and flew in one place. Lincoln smirked and sneaked his way until he had found the right spot and leaped at the butterfly a right at the bug, failing to see the bug had been above a cliff face the whole time.

Lincoln instantly began to fall down the large cliffside, cutting and bumping his body rapidly with no stop at all. He grunted and screamed in pain until he finally landed on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises while now coughing up some slight blood. He groaned and got up to look around to see he was... somewhere. Thankfully his flashlight wasn't broken and took it out and turned it on to look at the surrounding area of the forest. He instantly got nervous when he saw how... odd the forest looked now. Instead of the nice summer green of the grass and leaves was replaced with the color purple and black. The trees seemed to have faces of pain or carvings in the shape of eyes, watching Lincoln's every move. In the distance he heard heavy breathing and stomping which signalled a sign of life but now Lincoln wasn't aware if it was a friendly person or a hungry animal.

"Oh dear god... What have you gotten yourself into, Lincoln Loud? You should have... walked back to camp! Now I'm probably in one of those quarantine zones where they tested weapons. I am... very screwed..."

He slowly began to walk through the foggy forest, hoping to find someone that could possibly give him directions of any kind to get out of this freakish nightmare. Every time Lincoln heard something in the fog, he fastened his pace to make sure he wasn't being followed. However his attempt at finding anything to help proved futile as he only found odd and dangerous looking plants and other odd creatures. One looked like a rabid squirrel and the other seemingly being a spiked looking turtle with red eyes. He hoped he hadn't entered some toxic waste dump or something that scientists disposed of because just being here was probably giving him all types of diseases.

Bump... bump...

Lincoln gulped and quickened his speed, seeing some sort of large creature in the dark trees, looking at him with its large glowing eight eyes.

Lincoln came to an odd set of trees. Looking in both directions, it seemed that a ton of trees were conjoined together and formed a long and tall barrier with a large opening on the ground. More trees with eye carvings staring down upon him, almost begging for him to walk deeper into were ever he was like a lure of some sorts.

"N-No. I need to find the others. No going back-"

But he knocked into a tree by a sudden future from behind, roaring in rage. Lincoln got up and looked at the creature in terror. He was looking at some... abomination! It has a humanoid appearance with brown clothes on it except with large white bulbs and tumors growing out of its face and chest with only a large gaping hole in its head area. It began to stumble towards him, swinging its spiked forearms aggressively to try and strike Lincoln who rolled through its legs and began to run away, picking up any rocks and throwing it at the thing as a weapon. It didn't do much harm except annoy the creature even more. Not wanting to become this things dinner, he ran towards the large wooden tree barrier and ran through the opening.

The thing charged at the opening only to start howling in pain as it held its head. Lincoln watched in confusion as it ran away, screaming in fear from... something. Not wanting to wait around any longer, he simply walked deeper into the wooden barrier, seeing a lot more oddities. The grass seemed to start forming a swirl pattern from the purple grass along with pitch black grass as well. He followed the swirling pattern, coming closer to its middle until..

"Lincoln..." Spoke a hushed, monotone female voice from somewhere. "Come closer, Lincoln..."

"W-Who said that?! How do you know my name?!" he yelled out in full blown paranoia. Little by little, he felt his mind was starting to break.

"Walk closer to... come to the center... and join me..."

Lincoln didn't question it for some reason. He wanted to see where this voice was coming from no matter what. Nothing mattered anymore. He needed to know who this was. As the teen walked closer and closer, a large mass began to glow the closer Lincoln was. When he was close enough, he finally saw the horrifying behemoth that lived in the center.

"You have... found me..."

It was a giant creature of sorts living in the ground around a large rocky object that was covered in purple goo, eyes that darted around, and small mouths that were gaping and tendrils growing out of the cracks wiggling around for something to grab. Lincoln could not believe what he was seeing! It was something out of a Lovecraftian short story yet... he was looking at a creature, or some alien! His mind was telling him to run away from this living nightmare and never return. However, his body was slowly walking towards the creature in a trance like a spell had been put over him. He wanted to know more...

"Who... What are you..." Lincoln asked the being, still walking towards it.

"Now would be too soon to tell... Join me, Lincoln Loud. And you shall become the champion to my species and help me with my quest..." spoke the voice once again. When Lincoln got close enough, the thing opened up a large hole in the middle, outlining with teeth and tentacles coming out to reach for the Loud. Before he could even think the tentacles had grabbed onto him and pulled Lincoln into the gaping maw of the creature, being sunken into and endless void as fleshy walls closed upon him and more tendrils going into his body and seemingly converting him into something... otherworldly...

"You are the first human to make it through alive... I thank you for helping me... You shall be the best thing that has happened to me in centuries, my champion..."


	2. Chapter 2: Venus

" _How did this happen? I am The Great Filter, The Scythe that cleaves the weak...my strength is limitless yet it is challenged...by a recently crafted Goddess...her fury is palpable, for all these years she has triumphed over me, why? Why? Eden was to be destroyed to the last, and yet the last of the Edrestine survived and channeled her irrational fury onto me simply performing my functions...I do not understand._ " 

Sounds of pages flipping and turning at fast speeds could be read...

" _Hm... It would be in my best efforts to find a place to hide, even if it seems humiliating for a being such as myself. Slrubath-Slum. Or as the creatures call it... Earth, just as she evolved the Purified Chaos, I too shall evolve, I shall overcome, and I shall feast, this is not a promise...it is simply the Truth_."

Lincoln was more than a bit dazed and confused when he finally came to his senses. The first thing that wandered through his mind was "What the hell just happened?". The second thing that crossed his mind was "Where the hell am I?". That second thought was quickly answered when the 15 year old remembered that he had been taking part in a camping trip with his family, taking away some of the mystery. However, once those two questions were answered, Lincoln found himself with two more questions. One, where were his Mom and his sisters? And two, what fucking time was it? Judging by the bright sunny sky devoid of clouds, Lincoln guessed that it was sometime in the afternoon, hours after he'd first stumbled upon that mysterious woman. How on Earth did time pass so quickly? What had he been doing for the past god knows how long?

"Great... Mom and the others are going to be pissed. At least I'm not... Wait. Why am I out here? I... I think I was in a dream? Was it?" 

The more he concentrated, the more memories that came back to him. Or were they memories from some odd fever dream? The purple forest stuck in his thoughts seemed like part of his imagination yet felt so real. The trees watching his every step, the abomination attacking him and... the voice. The woman that wasn't human. Instead it was some otherworldly creature that used it as a lure for him to follow only for it to eat him whole.

"Dear God that was awful... But at least it was a dream right?" 

"Dream? That's a new word," spoke a voice sounding exactly the woman from last night.

Lincoln yelled in surprise and quickly turned around to face the source of the voice, expecting the same creature from last night only to come face to face with something and... big. Causing Lincoln to fall on his butt with a massive blush on his face.

"I-I... N-Naked... Woman..."

Indeed there was a woman in front of him. A woman of tall stature and long messy purple hair that went to her massive rear and slightly covered her large chest and even went down to her soft looking stomach. Where the hell did she come from, why did she have that voice, and why does she have no clothes on?!

"Hm? Does my form bother you, Lincoln? I made it by what a human your age would like based off of your memories, preferences, and even hormones," The woman spoke in her monotone voice.

"What are you even talking about?! How do you know my name!? I... Wait... You know my voice... Don't tell me you're the thing from last night!" Lincoln said, pointing a nervous finger at the woman. "If so, don't you dare attack me!"

"Why would I attack you? You are no threat to me. In fact, I could kill you easily right now if I so desired but I have no reason to do so," the woman spoke. "Oh. I see why you seem so scared. You're confused as to why I appear in front of you?"

"Yes! That should have been a bit... obvious! First, who are you? What is your name? Why are you naked? And what in God's name was the place from last night?!" Lincoln asked, spewing out a ton of questions at the busty woman who simply listened.

"Hm. I don't think I am... able to answer those now. But I shall later. But I can answer one of those questions which is my name. My name is Shibaturath where I come from but it isn't... a human name. Would you be interested in creating me a name for myself?"

Before Lincoln could answer her, a female voice shouted out his name. It was Lori, causing Lincoln to hide the nude woman behind a tree before anyone noticed her. Lincoln clapped his hands and hollered over to them to gain their attention.

"Lincoln! There you are!" his mother called out, rushing over and giving him a big hug. Lincoln smiled and hugged her back. "Oh where were you?! We were so worried!!"

"I can't even think of any puns! That's how scared I am! That's an accomplishment, Lincoln!" Luan said, joining in on the hug. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Ah that... Is a hard question to answer. You see, I had to go use the bathroom before I went to sleep. I took a flashlight but something flew in my face, causing me to drop it and stumble around until I got lost. After walking around a bit longer, I fell down a steep ledge and fell into this other part of the forest that was... odd and purple. It was creepy. Honestly, I thought I was dreaming the entire time!"

"Odd and... purple you say?"

Rita let go of her son and placed him down onto the ground. Lincoln looked to see who the mysterious newcomer was only to see a short, brown haired girl with a small figure. She had on a black lab coat that was closed, showing that the buttons were close to bursting off with a pink shirt underneath, stretchy blue pants and brown shoes. Lincoln smiled and walked over to the short girl, recognizing her as his little sister, Lisa Loud. "Hey Lisa! Glad you could make it!"

"Indeed. But now is not the time for conversation. Knowing more about this section of the forest will be important. Now then, how did you escape? And what did you see?"

"I saw a... few rabid looking animals that looked rabid and dangerous. Thankfully, I wasn't attacked by them but rather... something else did. Some odd person that seemed to have a ton of growths all over his body! Like what tumors look like!" Lincoln said, noticing some of his siblings were having concerned looks. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really seem to be making sense by all this but Lisa seemed to be the only one interested. "Do you not believe me?"

"Well it's hard to... understand given you don't have any proof. You sure you didn't just hit your head or something?" Lori simply said. "Was there anyone else with you?"

"I was with him," said the woman, sticking her hand out from behind the tree. "I was in that area too. I got lost after one of the things stole my things while I was bathing myself."

"Wait who are you? And why are you hiding behind that tree? Are you nervous?" Rita asked the woman. "We won't accuse you of anything. Just simply come out and we can talk about what happened!"

Lincoln gulped. This would probably not end well for him. This was a lie that he hoped none of them saw through. Although this couldn't end well in any way due to her having no clothes on which he also hoped had a good reason or just a reasonable answer to that. Knowing Lincoln's past situations with girls, his family would most likely assume this woman was something much more than some rando from the forest.

"Are you sure? I don't have much on me right now."

"Oh c'mon. I'm sure it's not that... uhh... W-Whoa..." Luan said before the woman stepped out, revealing her naked form to the Louds, causing them to go slack jawed at the sight of beauty before them. Thankfully, the only Loud that was younger than Lincoln there was Lisa who probably wouldn't care about this. "W-Wow... And I thought Maggie's honkers were big..."

"I apologize for the rather crude means in which you have to see me," The woman said, "But my clothes seem to have been... taken? I just woke up like this."

"Umm... What did happen to your clothes?" Lori asked, having a hard time paying attention due to the sight that was in front of her.

"This may sound hard to believe," she said to the Louds, forcing an embarrassed blush on her face to seem more believable. "But I have no memory of how it happened. In fact, I have no memory of how I got here at all. I only remember coming here with... some people. Making a... fire and going to a pond to wash myself. After that, something took my clothes, causing me to chase after it and then fall down... something. After that, I woke up and found Lincoln with the forest turned into an odd purple. Sure it was... awkward but we found a safe area to hide and rest."

"You must have hit your head and gained amnesia. Street name, memory loss," Lisa said. "However, given how fast the quarantine zone has spread, I doubt you'll find those people you came with. Were they your parents or friends? Speaking of, how old are you?" 

"I am 19 years of age," Venus replied, struggling to think of a suitable excuse that would be believable when it came to explaining the absence of her friends and family, "as for the whereabouts of my loved ones, that's what I'm trying to figure out. I'm not entirely sure, but I think I came here with my mom and my younger sister."

"Okay," Lisa said, still sounding skeptical, "and can you tell us what they look like? You may not remember their names, but surely you can remember details of their physical appearance."

"Why yes, of course I can," The woman said, adapting rather quickly and giving a short description of her "mom" and "sister". "They both have blonde hair. My mom has dark brown eyes and my sister has torquier coloured eyes. Strangely enough, I'm the tallest out of the three of us with my mom being around your height," she said, pointing at Luan, "and my sister being almost a head shorter than you." This time, she pointed at Lincoln.

"That should help us find them," Lori said, hoping that she and the rest of the family could help this mysterious woman, "do you remember what they were wearing when you last saw them?"

"I'm afraid not," The woman said, shaking her head, "like I said, my memory is a little blurry right now so I can't exactly remember everything that happened before you stumbled upon me."

"Well, we'd be more than happy to help you find out what happened to your mom and sis," Luan said, "we'll even give you something to cover up with since we've grown so clothes." As to be expected, Luan let out a cheerful cackle and asked her obligatory "Get it?", eliciting moans from the group as a whole, including even the stranger.

"Is she always like this?" the woman whispered to Lincoln, not exactly getting a good feeling from Luan.

"Don't worry," Lincoln whispered back, "you'll eventually get used to it..." he paused momentarily before adding "kind of."

"I don't know if we'll have much luck locating your fam though," Luna said, looking up into the sky, "we've only got a couple of hours until the sunset and we're pretty far away from where the normal campsites are."

"Meaning it'll probably take us an hour or two to get back," Lucy pointed out.

"Hmph, who knows?" Lisa asked, "maybe we'll run into her family on the way back to our campsite." She then shot the woman a look indicating that she was still skeptical as to the goddess' cover story, "I mean, after all, I'd imagine that your family would be trying just as hard to find you as you are to find them."

"Oh, why yes," the woman replied, "but of course. I have no doubt that they're probably worried sick about me as we speak."

"Then come on," Lori said, "let's not waste anymore time. Let's get back to our site before it gets dark."

"Hey. Uh... Should we give her a name? I don't think calling her 'Woman with big tits' is going to work," Luan said with a slight blush. "Do you remember your name at all?" 

"No. I don't know my own name but I'll gladly let you give me one." 

"Oh. I have an idea," Lucy spoke out. "How about... Venus. Like the planet." 

"Or the Goddess of Love?" Lincoln said, getting a few laughs from his siblings which got him an embarrassed blush. "We're going over Greek God's in school! I couldn't help it!" 

"You already have a crush on her? I don't blame you," Lori said trying to not laugh.

"Hm. I like that name. Venus. Somehow I think it fits," the woman said, nodding at the choice. "Yes. I think I'll go with Venus." 

"Well c'mon, Sailor Moon! Let's head back to camp and get you some clothes! I'm sure Lori has pants that can fit those moons of yours! Hehehehe!"

"MY ASS IS LITERALLY NOT THAT FAT!!!"

They all laughed while Lori simply gave an angry pout, stomping off back to camp in embarrassment. Not wanting to waste any time, the other began to head back where they came from with Venus staying in the back alongside Lincoln who was having a hard time comprehending everything that was going on at the moment. She just lied to their faces without hesitation and got away with it! Lincoln was obviously showing his confusion, getting the attention of Venus quickly.

"Something wrong? I thought getting your... family to welcome me would be a good thing."

"Well I don't exactly like seeing someone lie to my family right in front of me," Lincoln said with a roll to his eyes. Lying was a pet peeve to the Loud boy due to past experiences of assholes and jerks trying to manipulate him into doing things for them. However, it was either this or have his family think he was doing something else with the thickest woman he's ever seen in the woods. "But I guess it had to be done. Just... I'll show you the ropes about humans."

"Very well. This should be entertaining."

"So...I've been wondering for a while, why do you want to learn so much about humanity?" Lincoln inquired from Venus who folded her arms and on her blank face, Lincoln can detect some...hatred on her features.

"I wish to learn how to understand humans or mortals in general, because my enemy of recent making was of mortal origins, I do not understand why she does as she does, thus you will tell me about all there is to mortals, then she will fall to my might." She vehemently stated as Lincoln was a bit unnerved by what she had said, looking a bit forward to see that fortunately his sisters didn't hear her.

"I don't know who you are referring to, but if you're just going to learn how humanity works without actually experiencing it, then it's a fool's errand." He replied to her as she looked at him with scrutiny, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Explain." She demanded out of him.

"You can't just expect me to list off every definition of a human psyche, it's impossible to figure out how a mortal thinks because everyone is different, emotions are something to be experienced and figured out for yourself, what does it mean to be happy? What does it mean to be sad? Did that person have a right to be angry because someone did something to them? I can help you the best I can Venus but you have to be open to trying to understand human emotions." Lincoln told her pointedly.

"Open minded? I'm not used to lowering my standards for learning. I'd simply rather gather more humans and absorb their brains for more knowledge."

"That isn't how it works. You can't read blueprints and know how to build it instantly. Besides, can't you use your 'godly power' for help on this?" 

"I probably would but I sense this body has weakened me for the time being. But I'll gain most of my abilities the more I get used to this form and I take it you shall be helping me. Besides, you have no choice if you want to get used to your powers."

Lincoln didn't answer that, deciding to keep quiet until they all had finally gotten back to the campsite. Apparently, Lincoln's disappearance had caused Leni and the others to just head back home to meet later and now with the discovery of this odd growth in the forest, they all decided to simply head back to Royal Woods. Before they all headed inside Vanzilla, Lori dug through her bag of clothes, handing Venus a dark purple shirt, a black jacket which she left open, and light purple yoga pants with white socks and black shoes.

After getting everything packed up and ready to go, they all began to drive out of the forest. Lincoln once again sat in the middle row but by the window where Venus sat in the middle to give herself more room.

Soon enough, Vanzilla had finally exited the forest and had gotten on a large bridge, giving everyone a wonderful view of the new Royal Woods City in all of its glory. It's talk white buildings and many mono-rails transporting many residents here and there. Nothing like how it was only a few years ago when Lisa began to help progress with turning the one small town of Royal Woods into a large Metropolis that was soon known to the masses.

"Welcome to Royal Woods," Lincoln said. "I think you'll like it."


	3. Chapter 3: Looks can be deceiving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus and the Louds finally enter Royal Woods City and see how the once rural town has changed.

Vanzilla zoomed across the pearl while bridge, giving everyone a wonderful view of the river flowing from the Great Lakes around the large Metropolis. Lincoln couldn't help but stare at it in its glory. 

It was a breathtaking view. Made even more spectacular by the fact that this advancement was made in just a few years. All over the world it seemed that humanity had reached a new era of advancement thanks to Lisa and her many scientist co-workers working to improve living conditions for everyone, including the poor unlucky people who lived in the slums of most cities. 

While affording homes and such were much easier now, lifestyles and culture in the West seemed to get even worse as more and more places advanced with technology, leading to a boom in internet use and money. It seemed that instead of wealth, your status was determined by your looks, your home, and neighborhood. A very judgemental time that has sadly caused mental health to worsen for many people, including a few of the Louds who sometimes are plagued by stress related problems.

Venus looked at the city with a slightly impressed look on her face. These "simple" humans were able to evolve and make these sort if building in such a quick time was impressive given their short time existing. By her knowledge, human haven been around long. Or compared to an immortal space queen it's felt short.

"So this is Royal Woods? It's very… nice I must say." Venus said. "Very grand and breath taking." 

"Dang. Even I would remember Royal Woods even if I lost my memory. Guess that goes to shows it's serious!" Luan replied, getting a shrug from Venus. "But seriously, you'll love it! If… you look nice." 

"Look nice?" Venus asked as she raised an eye-brow.

"Luan I don't think now is the… correct to bring that up. Venus will learn more later," Lori said. 

That put an end to the conversation, making everyone go silent and watch out the window or play on their phone with Lincoln getting out a 3DS from under the seat to play some Mario game. Once they crossed the bridge and entered the city, Venus's curiosity peaked once more only to be met with confusion. The area they were in seemed to be Slums of some sorts. Dirty and not very safe looking with trash littered and people paying against some walls in ragged clothes.

"Where are we?" Venus asked. "Seems nothing like what we saw from the bridge." 

"It's simply a disguise of some sorts. The biggest buildings you see from a distance hide the outer area known as Ketchum Ring. The slums where the undesired and unloved live. Crime is abundant due to most sponsors not caring for the slums, only donating the bare minimum to get some protection down here." 

Lincoln scoffed in annoyance, getting Venus's attention. She made a mental note to ask Lincoln about this later. She looked ahead and saw a giant wall or cliff of some sort appear ahead with a gate. A sign next to it had the word "Lift" on it.

"Alright. Getting to the elevator so wait need to wait a bit, Lori told everyone.

Vanzilla came to a halt as they waited in front on the gate. Two small spherical robots with metal tendrils on the back appeared from the wall with one scanning the car and one heading to the driver window and spoke to Lori in a robotic voice.

"Licence. Identification. Please." 

"What? I'm Lori Loud. Sister of Lisa Loud? Your creator?"

"Do not bring my mother into this, ma'am." the robot said, not hearing Lori mention Lisa being her sister.

As the eldest sibling talked with the robot, Venus looked around. It didn't look very clean down here. Most of the road was cracked with grass and weeds growing out of the openings. Garbage cans littered here and there with some toppled over by scavengers needing food. It was disgusting, especially to the alien. 

"How disgusting. So they can't clean this area up because of how it looks?" Venus asked, getting a nod from Lincoln. "Idiotic. They can't make the area up to their standards if they don't even bother to clean it." 

"That's because the residents aren't rich or beauty models. They live in poverty and that alone deems them unworthy of any assistance. Blasted corporations. I try to make the next great leap in humanity and those greedy crooks use it to make things worse." Lisa spitefully said. 

Lori soon finished talking with the robot, allowing them to pass through and ride the elevator up. After a minute or two, they were free to drive, now entering the gorgeous city everyone could see from far away. Venus saw more machines roaming around for protection, large bulky humanoids with large guns ready to protect and serve.

"Impressive. But I've seen better," Venus said from under her breath with only Lincoln and even Lisa hearing, however the little scientist did not bring it up. Just eyeing Venus with more suspicion. “Where do you all live? Is it nice?”

“Nice? Nice is an understatement. We get special treatment on account of Lisa essentially started this whole robot age! We’re rich beyond anything else! So… I guess that’s good,” Luan said, her voice giving off a hint of nervousness. Perhaps things weren’t all that cracked up as it seemed for some of the upper class as well. Interesting. This family seemed to hide some secrets that would soon be revealed no matter what to the space goddess. 

_"This is nothing new compared the countless other civilizations I've come across. However, these humans act much differently. They're much more social creatures. Talking together and even having fun. Studying these creatures will be entertaining to say the least."_

Vanzilla came to a stop as it parked on the sidewalk with everyone starting to get out. Venus followed them, taking a look at the city around her. Seeing the mono-rails carrying trains full of people. Billboards with many types of ads showcasing beauty products, food, and many other mundane things taking up the ad space with nothing looking interesting to her. It just seemed like junk.

"I don't understand the use for any of these," Venus said.

"Me neither. Half the time, they don't even work! Depends on how much cash you got is the thing. The more you pay for it, the better condition you get it in." Lori replied. "But here we are. Our home." 

Venus looked up and saw where they were. A tall, shiny building all covered in glass going up into an oval shape. It was remarkable and even stood out from the rest of the buildings as well which let Venus guess that whoever lived here was really special. 

"Welcome to our home! Well… Our home is at the top. It's like an apartment for over ten people! You'll love it!" Luan said as she headed inside.

Yes. I'll love it, indeed," Venus said, heading inside with everyone.


	4. (4) Strolling down the city

Everyone walked inside the large building, coming across the lobby, a large round room with shiny floors, a small fancy cafe to the left side with a large fountain in the middle of the room with an elevator and doors to stairs at the far end, leading to the apartments on the upper levels. By the fountain were a few small red couches with a few people sitting on them, minding their business, reading books, or on their phones.

Venus thought the place looked beautiful. These humans seemed to like making things as decorative as possible, though who knows how long it might last given her thoughts on how she could try to take over this city with her species at her control. She watched as the Louds went over to the cafe to get some sort of drink or simply sit down and also get on their phones, devices that confused Venus quite a bit. "Such simple looking machines, yet they are captivated by them. Perhaps it could be useful to get one to help myself blend in. However, learning them might be tricky."

"How do you like the place?" Lincoln asked the tall woman who gave an approving nod. "I assume that you like it?"

"It's serviceable. But I know you and your human family don't live on this floor. Unless you tend to sleep on the ground?"

"What? Uh... No. We live on the top floor of this building. Biggest apartment for my family. Perfect for a space creature like you," Lincoln replied. "But, I guess I have to show you around?"

"Yes. But I'm more interested in learning more about this city before we head to your home. Seeing your family won't give much interesting or useful information than an entire human city."

"Not interesting? Yeah right. You'll get to see that they're better examples of what you'll find out in that awful place. But I might as well play along since I don't want anything bad to happen if she controls whatever is in the forest. Actually, maybe showing her around may not be a bad idea!" Lincoln thought to himself before going to Rita who was in the middle of getting a coffee.

"Hey, sweetie. You need something?" Rita asked Lincoln, giving him a warm hug in case he needed any comfort. Lincoln smiled and hugged her back, ordering a coffee from the cashier, and sat down by his mom.

"I'm... fine. But I was wondering if it would be ok if I could show Venus around the city until it gets dark? It might help her get to know the area a bit more," Lincoln asked, hoping his mom would accept. 

"Well... Do you promise you'll be careful? I know you can handle yourself but can Venus? You know you need to be careful in some parts of this city."

"I know. We'll stay on the good side. No need for trouble or violence!" Lincoln said, seeing Rita get slightly nervous at the mention of violence, making Lincoln slightly feel guilty. He sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise to keep things under control. I promise."

Rita stayed silent, thinking about her final decision before sighing and nodding to Lincoln. She was still worried about him due to past events involving fights and such but she knew Lincoln wouldn't try to get into trouble on his own. She gave him another hug just for safe measure. "Just be safe. If you're going to get her something to eat, let me give you some cash just in case."

Rita reached into her pocket to get some money only for Lincoln to stop and pull out a metal stick of sorts with a small point on the end and a sort of number counter at the end. "No need. Got this thing to help."

Rita nodded and patted him on the head and let Lincoln head on over to Venus who had been listening in on the whole thing.

"Well, I guess I'll show you around. Just don't do anything dangerous or noticeable. If you're the leader of whatever is in the forest-"

"My species is named the Great Hunger. Known for consumed and corrupting entire solar systems that are unable to defend my attacks upon them."

"Well, the name sure is fitting which I'm glad you're not here to do with Earth I assume?"

"Correct," Venus said with sight venom in her throat. "Normally I would have just destroyed your planet if needed but blending in with the humans here had become more viable for my own existence thanks to another divine powered goddess giving me trouble, leaving me no choice but to flee to a simple and non-exciting part of the galaxy. Interestingly enough, I've managed to land on an interesting civilization."

"Couldn't you have landed on Mars? There's a colony over there."

"Ah yes. I noticed a city or two on that red barren planet. Such a perfect place for my kind with its cold temperatures. However, the lack of vegetation and cover makes it difficult with my current predicament. Such a shame, if I hadn't been named after a goddess or planet named Venus, Mars would have seemed like such a nice name as well."

"Yeah well... Let's just head out before anyone hears us. Word travels around fast and the last thing I need is the public spreading rumors about me," Lincoln said, heading the door with Venus in tow. "Now then, let me show you around Royal Woods, shall we?"

"Yes. Hopefully, this shall yield helpful information."

They headed down the sidewalk with Lincoln showing Venus the important spots and what their uses are. Venus was amazed at everything around her. The many lights above buildings trying to get your attention, vending machines with food, metallic vehicles hovering on the streets slightly confused Venus on why the Louds seemed to drive such an old-looking piece of transportation when everything else had the ability to fly. Everything was a nice sight to the eyes although Venus couldn't understand why everything was so flashy. While Venus didn't have much of what you could call civilization, her home planet did have a city where she used to reside with the most intelligent creatures of her species roaming and living in.

"Your city is nice looking I must say. Are other humans welcoming? I noticed quite a few stares around here," Venus said, looking around at a few people. Lincoln looked around, wondering who Venus was talking about.

"Oh. Well given your looks, it inevitable that someone will stare. You are good looking by human standards," Lincoln said, wondering if Venus would understand the real reason as to why some people were staring at her with Lincoln taking note of her height and massive curves.

"Ah. I take it humans are drawn to a physique like this?"

"H-How did you..."

"I did make this body off of what a human of your gender and age would find not threatening. However, I didn't make it just for you. It's also comfortable for me due to this body being odd to be in."

"I see. How about we head over to get some food. Introduce you to what we have in store?"

"Very well. The aroma I've smelled close by has been appetizing," Venus said, following Lincoln into an open area with a food place right by with Venus seeing the place was named Tics Taco Stand. An odd name that only piped Venus's curiosity even more.

"I'll go get some tacos. I don't know what you prefer so I'll bring back just a normal taco if that's alright," Lincoln asked with Venus giving back a nod. The Loud headed in line with Venus waiting patiently. As she waited, the goddess noticed a few people were eyeing her with sinister faces. Venus obviously wasn't stupid and could easily read their faces as perversion, letting her start to plan out something in the process.

"Hm... They should be interesting. A small test for Lincoln will prove useful in using his new powers. Just need to get them to trail me..."

Venus waited until Lincoln returned with some tacos and gave one to her. She decided to at least try the food and gave it a bite, finding the taste to be fulfilling and quickly eating it whole. Lincoln was surprised to see her like it, considering this was her first time eating human food. That is unless she also fed on any unfortunate souls that got lost in the infected forest which based on any alien movies he's seen, might be the case.

"So what do you think of Earth so far? Good enough to not destroy it?" Lincoln asked, taking a bite into his taco.

"You think I simply go to random planets and take control over them with my species? Well, that is mostly incorrect. I have a system for whatever planets I choose to destroy."

"Really? Care to tell me what that system is?"

"If you're curious then I guess it should be..." Venus said before seeing the thugs were still there, waiting for a chance to strike. Venus smirked and began to enact the next step in her plan. "Actually... Follow me. I saw something that caught my interest."

Lincoln got confused but shrugged, deciding to play along and follow Venus. The two came to the entrance of an alley with Venus quickly walking in, making Lincoln trail her. When they got in far enough, the two thugs went in behind them.

"Venus where are you going?! The alleyways tend to be dangerous!"

"Doesn't seem that bad. Besides, I've seen worse in my time."

The two eventually came to the end of the alley with nothing but a dead end in their way. Lincoln rolled his eyes at this pointless journey into the alley and turned around, only to get knocked to the ground quickly by one of the thugs with the other pinning Venus to the wall with the alien purposely holding back her strength to fool the newcomers.

"Well well. Look who stepped into our turf! A kid and his hot mom!" said the thug holding Venus. 

"Yo Chet. Take care of the kid. I got first dibs on this chick."

"Will do!" Chet said, getting out a knife.

Venus sighed and looked at Lincoln who was still struggling against the burly human pinning him down. She would have expected at least some of his new abilities to pop up by now but that didn't seem to be the case. Seems bringing out her champions' powers would require some more hand-holding than she thought. 

She easily pushed the thug off of her and snapped her fingers, making them glow a faint purple with energy seemingly going into Lincoln. Lincoln's eyes glowed a bright white as he kicked the thug off, grabbing him by the neck and holding him up high.

"Holy shit! What the hell is going on?!"

The thug screamed as Lincoln's arm seemed to transform, mutating into a mass of black tentacles and small mouths that quickly began to tear into the thug's face with his screams muffled against it all. 

The other thug watched in terror as his friend's face was torn up and ripped off by Lincoln, the man thrashing his arms and legs in an attempt to kick Lincoln but avast, nothing happened as his screams of agony were soon silent once the mass of tentacles and massacred his face. Once done, he dropped the faceless body and fell down in shock at what happened, unable to say anything.

"Oh. Do you have a phone? I need one just to help better understand things," Venus asked the remaining thug who nodded, completely terrified, and gave Venus his phone which she took from him. She turned it on and saw she couldn't get past the lock screen. "Turns out I need all the information at once. Hold still for a moment."

Before the thug could run away, Venus pointed a finger at his head which then extended out into a long, sharp tentacle that punctured his brain and began to siphon information about the phone, instantly letting Venus know everything on how to operate a phone and even a few more electronics. Once done with the task, her finger returned to normal with the thug collapsing to the ground and bleeding from his head. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Lincoln looked at the scene before him, and then at his hand, unable to believe what just happened. He looked at Venus, utterly terrified at the thought that she was the reason that this just happened. She caused... this.

"I... Take it that was part of my new... power or something?"

"Correct," Venus replied, helping Lincoln on his feet. "Now then. I think now will be an appropriate time to head back to your home and learn more. This shall also prove to be... useful."


	5. (5) Loud Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! But it's finally here! Enjoy!

"I can't believe that just happened…"   


It had been no less than three minutes since the two thugs that attacked Lincoln and Venus were brutally slaughtered by the same people they preyed on with Lincoln's new abilities showing themselves in the form of arm tentacles that mutilated his attacker with a faceless corpse remaining.

"I don't understand how this is a problem. Death is a common occurrence in the circle of life. I should know as I am the goddess of death and destruction," Venus replied, setting up the phone she nabbed from one of the thugs and using the stolen information from him to learn how to operate a phone which Venus thought would prove useful.

"You talk about it like murdering someone is a regular occurrence for you."

"That's because it is, Lincoln." Venus blatantly stated with no hesitation.

“Right. Given where you were in the forest, I should have figured that out myself. It’s just… Yeah. They were dirtbags but it feels awful to kill someone in general is my problem,” Lincoln said, shivering from how uncomfortable he was. “Listen, if you’re going to be staying with me on your time on Earth, maybe it’s best we keep the murdering at a minimum? Not only is it… morally correct but it will reduce the chances of being found out tenfold.”   
  
“Hmm… Very well. I accept. But if I am found out, do not expect a peaceful outcome. Based on my own experiences, inhabitants usually try figuring out ways to get rid of me or or my species when it invades another planet. While usually I can take over a planet in a matter of hours, it contradicts my current mission which is to keep my location unknown,” Venus said.   
  
Lincoln, surprised that Venus even considered the idea in the first place, felt relief by the fact that she listened to his request. He knew that being this space goddess would show that she has knowledge but usually also came with arrogance from what he usually read in stories.

"Well that's… wonderful to hear! I think we'll be able to get along maybe ten percent more now," Lincoln replied. "But now I need to start asking even more important questions when we get to my home."

"More questions? Very well. If it'll help you understand me and my situation even more." 

"Well I'm mostly curious about… the arm thing. You know. When my arm turned into something right out of some Lovecraftian horror story? What was that?”   
  
“Things will be answered soon enough. I think your living space will be a much more convenient place to talk about the details like this. Don’t want any civilians learning about us.”

Lincoln looked around the area to see that in the case. It seemed that no one was really paying attention to them at all but he knew it was foolish to think they were safe. He nodded and led Venus back to the large apartment complex where the Louds lived. Five more minutes had passed and they back quickly with Lincoln’s family now up to their home instead of staying on floor one.   
  
They walked across the room and headed into the elevator. Lincoln pressed the button to take them to floor 50. Venus stepped in, analyzing this machine. This was supposed to take them up? It was interesting, even to the alien goddess. Lincoln chuckled at Venus’s action, closely looking at the buttons and wondering how the elevator worked.   
  
“Never seen an elevator?”   
  
“Incorrect. I’m aware of this sort of contraption. It just took me by surprise that you humans made one too.”   
  
“Humans aren’t that dumb, Venus.” Lincoln replied.   
  
“Well compared to other races who have lived longer than your entire race, they seem dim-witted in comparison. No wonder the Martians decided to simply observe your race instead of making contact. Such a shame they went extinct. They were quite interesting. Not to make conversation of course but their culture and inventions were eye-catching to say the least.”   
  
“Oh. We figured out the Martians existed! We found some ruins that we assumed belonged to them. Just… Couldn’t figure out how they all disappeared.”

“Oh. They left the planet about forty years ago. They mostly lived underground but things got dangerous for them after a Civil War broke out between their civilizations. Now all that’s left is a ghost town of forgotten aliens.”   
  
“Did… Did you do that?” Lincoln asked in slight fear.   
  
“Oh no. I don’t cause political breakouts and wars among the masses. That’s Mozdarechs job in case I don’t feel like wasting time on small threats.” Venus replied, getting a confused look out of the Loud.   
  
“Who’s that?”   
  
“No-one important at the moment. You’ll learn about him soon. Trust me.”   
  
Lincoln shrugged and went silent. He looked at his phone as he waited for the elevator ride to be over with Venus still looking at the elevator which the Loud thought looked humorous no matter what. Two minutes passed and the elevator stopped, having reached the top floor. The door opened, allowing the two to walk into the Louds large apartment home which looked gorgeous, definitely a big sign of their wealth.   


“I’m home!” Lincoln excitedly exclaimed. He looked around and spotted the couch and saw Lynn and her boyfriend Chris snuggling on the couch. “Hey you two. Guess you couldn’t go camping last night?”

“Oh c’mon. That’s what happens when we let Leni drive. She still can’t remember her way around the city no matter how many times. But I guess I can’t blame her. Royal Woods isn’t the simple town like it used to be.”

Lynn Loud was now a short, 17-year old girl with a toned figure with a set of muscular legs and a large set of floofy hair. In specific terms of height, she was about the height of Luan when she was fourteen-years old, making her one of the shortest older siblings in the Louds, even a few inches shorter than Lincoln who was about as tall as Luna back in her teenage years. She currently had on some dark red and black basketball shorts and a short red shirt with the number one on it that slightly exposed her toned middle. She had on a brown jacket, white knee-length socks and black shoes.

“I agree. But at least we weren’t in any danger. It’s good to know Leni has improved at driving over time. Now we don’t even need to point out how to turn off her windshield wiper anymore!” Chris said, speaking in a soft yet friendly voice.

Chris was a tall, athletic looking 17-year old man of Chinese looking decent with long, slightly long light brown hair with some bangs almost covering one of his eyes. He was taller than Lynn, in fact he was a few inches than Lori used to be a few years ago. He has on a black T-shirt with some Mario pins on that looked like a couple of blue shells, some light brown pants and black shoes on along with some silver earrings on his left ear.

“I agree. Besides, you all didn’t miss much. We had to leave the forest early due to… Something.”

“Bet it might be some rich dirt-bags dumping waste in the forest. I bet it’s Chandler's family. Oh! Maybe aliens? That would be cool!” Lynn said, getting a chuckle out of Chris with Lincoln getting slightly nervous at Lynn’s mention of aliens.

“Well we did find out the existence of the Martians not too long ago. So that is possible. Let’s just hope the alien is friendly if so.”

“Hehe… Yeah… Friendly…” Lincoln said to himself, glancing at Venus who was looking around curiously. “Anyways! We did find someone else in the forest. Lynn, Chris, meet Venus!”

The two finally took notice of the tall woman and immediately were surprised by the newcomer. Lynn went to go shake her hand only to go silent when she saw how tall she actually was in person, towering above all three of them.

"Whoa uh… She… Nice to meet you? I'm Lynn! Lynn Lou-gah!" She said, only for Venus to pick Lynn up like nothing and hold her by the wrist. "Holy shit… she's strong…"

"Is she an athlete or… a trainer or something? She's holding Lynn up like nothing! But uh… please don't hurt her," Chris nervously said.

"I'm confused as to what this gesture is. Why would you stuck out your arm?"

"Its called a handshake, Venus. It's a form of greeting people you've just met. Just… politely shake her hand!" Lincoln replied, hoping Venus wouldn't do anything more out of place.

"Hm. Very well."

"I'm guessing she's not great at conversatio-GAH!!!" Lynn said before Venus started to rapidly shake Lynn up and down quickly. "HELP! NOT THAT KIND OF SHAKE!!!"

"V-Venus stop!" Lincoln shouted, causing her to place Lynn down who fell on her back in a daze.

"H-Hey L-Lincoln… since when did you have a… twin? Man you all have… three heads!" Lynn spoke dizzily.

"She's a… lot stronger than she looks. How did you find her?" Chris asked, crouching down making sure Lynn was alright.

"I got lost in the forest and got attacked by uh… things. It was very purple, dark, and horrifying!" Lincoln said. "I then found Venus in the forest, wandering around in confusion. Turns out, she somehow… lost her memory. After that, we found a place to rest, and were later found by the others."

"Yes. I'm staying here because I cannot seem to remember my past. Venus isn't even my real name. But it is what I shall go by for now."

"Oh dear. Well we'll all be glad to help, Ms. Venus!" Chris replied, standing up and raising out his hand. Only to instantly realize that was not a good idea as Venus grabbed his arm. "Uh oh."

"It is nice to meet you, Chris." Venus replied, rapidly shaking Chris like she did with Lynn until she placed him down on the floor next to Lynn.

"S-Same for… you…" Chris replied. "I'm just going to sleep this off…"

"Yeah uh… Let's go meet Leni!! That'll be a good step," Lincoln said, pushing Venus away. The alien shrugged her shoulders and left with Lincoln, leaving the dizzy Chris and Lynn alone on the floor.

“They were interesting humans. The short one seemed interesting. She has quite a sturdy and rigorous body, not too much muscle to prevent speed degradation. This girl is quite knowledgeable on efficiency for maximum gains.” Venus spoke.

“Oh Lynn? Yeah she’s the muscle of the family. She’s been training and working out her whole life, more than usual too because the Olympics are coming up in a few months and she’s entered herself to compete!” Lincoln said, getting a confused head-tilt out of Venus. ”Oh right. The Olympics are a competition that’s held on Earth every few years. Every major country brings their top athletes to compete into a competition made up of certain events, all with their own team! The winner gets a gold medal to show off their win and can even help their career with said win!”

“How interesting. Perhaps we could watch it when the time comes. Seeing weak creatures such as humans push themselves to the limits should be entertaining to watch. But from what I gathered, this other human seems to act as a support to her.”

“Oh Chris! That’s Lynn's boyfriend and a good friend of mine. He’s been filling in as Lynn's trainer for this and he's doing a good job at it. I haven't seen Lynn this happy to do anything like this in a long time."

"I guess that is something to be glad about." Venus said. “She could prove to be useful later. I’ll keep her in mind in case I need to assimilate her.”

“Whoa whoa! None of that! The only person that can be a part of your species is me. And I didn’t even have much say in the matter. Listen, we can’t do that. It seems… dangerous and I don’t want my family to get involved in stuff like this.”

“That seems like a weak possibility. I do not know when I will be able to leave Earth, if at all. Your leaders seem to be aware of my presence in the forest and the growth of the Great Hunger has not slowed down. We will most likely be found out sooner or later.”

“I… Well I'll do my best to delay it then. But after this is all done, you need to take whatever you brought into the forest out of it.” Lincoln told Venus. The goddess rolled her eyes at his demand, obviously not liking his plan at all.

_ “Simpleton.” _ Venus said under her breath before coming to a screeching halt when she bumped into someone.

“Oh excuse me! I’m totes disorganized today!” a female voice spoke on the floor, turning out to be Leni Loud!

Leni Loud had become a tall, fairly buxom woman with long blonde hair and butterfly earrings. She currently had on a seafoam green kimono with long pink sleeves with red hearts on it with the center part of the kimono had a flowery pattern on it with the left side a bit open to show off a bit of her soft legs. In terms of shoes, Leni had some cute pink bunny slippers on.

“Hey Leni. Guess you couldn’t make it to the campgrounds?” Lincoln asked, helping his sister up.

“Yeah… But it doesn’t seem so bad! You like, had to leave super early anyway!” Leni replied, getting a shrug out of Lincoln. “But it’s great to see you back! Also… Who’s this? Is she your girlfriend? She looks absolutely gorgeous!”

“N-No she is not my girlfriend, Leni! This is Venus. We found her in the forest with no memory so she’s going to be… staying with us until she regains it!”

“Ooo! New roommate!” Leni exclaimed, hugging Venus tightly. Venus held her arms out, confused to what Leni was even doing. It wasn’t like a handshake from earlier.

“Yes. Roommate. Fun.” Venus replied, not amused to how touchy Leni was.

“Oh shoot. I like... have to go. I need to go show off some new clothing designs to my boss! And don’t worry Earth! I’ll totes get you something fashionable!” Leni said, waving goodbye and heading down the hallway.

Lincoln waved goodbye to the blonde and continued down the hallway, leading Venus to Lincoln’s room which had a wonderful view of the city below them. To the left was a large comfy bed that was somewhat messy. Right by it was a TV set with some old video game consoles, on the far right of the room was a large beefy looking computer that was shut off. In the middle of the room was a comfy couch with a coffee table on it with some unfinished school assignments, snacks, and some drawings on it. It looked disorganized, yet slightly clean.

“Welcome to my room! I guess you can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the couch if needed.” Lincoln said.

“It’s nice. Could look a little cleaner but it’s serviceable. Now then, I think this shall be a good place to settle down for now and… learn more.” Venus said, rolling her eyes when she said the last two words.

“Oh c’mon! Learning more about Earth will be fun! In fact, I’ll introduce you to a favorite of mine!” Lincoln said, grabbing a controller for one of his consoles. “Video games might be up your alley! Who knows, it might be easy for you to learn!”

“Hm. Very well then. I’ll play along for now. I have nothing else to do on this planet.”

“I.. guess that’s the spirit?” Lincoln said with a titled, confused eyebrow. He and Venus sat down by the TV and turned on the console, ready to have some good fun.

_ “Humans. They really are an… interesting bunch. No matter. Anything to keep me entertained until that awful Edrestine, Solis, gives up on looking for me,” Venus thought to herself, starting to play the game. "Still, a part of me can't help but think my time in hiding is more limited than I know..." _


	6. (6) A Chaotic Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This chapter was not written by me, but for this story! My friend who goes by Harbinger wrote this one-shot and I thought this could be a good chapter to use until I could write another one. But for now, enjoy this chapter! And keep in mind, this was not written by me so the writing style is very different. P.s, Solis is his OC, not mine.)

30,000 Light Years Away from Earth...

The Tetran Empire, a proud civilization with many worlds under their heel and brought low, taking advantage of their advanced cloaking and scanning technology to avoid The Great Hunger from being able to trace back their coordinates, for all the wide range Venus has possessed, she cannot cover the galaxy at once as she is. But for the Tetran Empire, their ransacking and enslavement of many lesser unfortunate races that were scattered by her, karma had arrived for their hubris, they were being battered and torn by another deity just like her, the moon colony of Nyx suffered immense damage from the forces of the Purified Chaos.

Giant beams of light periodically rained down from the sky and destroyed random structures. The point defense air-force battled overhead with the Purified Chaos while yelling and plasma fire was heard throughout the air, all the while the battle rages all around. The commanding officer of this colony in particular known as Hesdros, was seated in his bunker, waiting for the storm to pass so to speak, the assorted Hallowed forces had surrounded the structure out of range of the turrets.

It was relatively quiet as the reptilian soldiers trained their guns in prep for what they believe to their last stand, "LLLAAAAAA!!" A harmonic pitch was heard as the flapping of wings was heard overhead as the Butterfly monstrosity that is the Tempered Supplication was like the bell that tolled for the one that lurked inside.

And from the beautifully bizarre horde came a soft-humming as they shuffled to make room for their Goddess to pass through, her turquoise eyes glittered with amusement, her red horns gleamed in the sunlight with her blonde,red and blue hair, with her casually walking forward with her hands behind her back, Solis smiled sportingly at the barrier separating her and her target, but their hubris is to be punished.

"Do not come any closer!" One yelled threateningly at her, rearing up his weapon though to the warrior princess, his posture was positively sloppy! Too shaky, not enough confidence in his training and his weapon, oh he'd never last long in a real battle, oh wait~

Solis ignored the threat and continued forward at the same pace as they seemed to get the hint that she isn't stopping that they opened fire upon Solis, the plasma fire streaking through the air and striking her all over, only to their disbelief she wasn't feeling their blows, each bolt was strong enough to blow off limbs and give 3rd degree burns on glancing hits, but she wasn't being harmed by anything.

By now the turrets had trained on Solis and opened fire as well as she slowly closed the distance, with her soft smile soon started to grow wider and more unhinged before she decided to stop beating around the bush and get to the real fun, with a exhilarating and crazed laugh, she started to bolt with her hands bared to tear towards the nearest soldier who was firing as much as his gun could allow, screaming in terror, the rest of the dispatch fared no better.

One swing of her hand was enough to separate the soldier's head from his shoulders as blood spurted from the stump, the body soon falling after, another soon fell when the soldier threw caution to the wind and attempted to smash her head with the butt of the gun only for her to whirl around with a crushing roundhouse that shattered his hip bones and punctured his many organs.

"Come on! Is this truly the best warriors that you have? I haven't even began to sweat yet!" She goaded them in a language that was lost to all but her, but the taunt was well known as they backed away like frightened lambs, making Solis scoff at their cowardice.

"Why did I assume that fools who prey on the lesser would want adversity?" She asked herself with a roll of her eyes before she fired a few beams from her hands to blow up the turrets as she turned to addressed the remaining soldiers that looked ready to run, "You Tetrans are very cowardly, taking advantage of The Great Hunger's carelessness to prey on hapless scraps, too weak to fight back, thus you get the coward's death, death for the lot of you bugs." She declared as she manifested a throwing knife made of light and threw it at the head of another soldier as two blades of energy formed from her hands and dashed forward, becoming a whirlwind of death, limbs and entrails flown into the air.

Solis was covered in their blood that was slowly evaporating off of her body, smiling in slight satisfaction before she heard the rapid panting and punching of keys as she snapped her head towards the last soldier, trying to frantically enter the key to get into the bunker to get away from this...this monster.

"Whoopsie! Looks like I was having too much fun, I missed little ol' you! Aren't you lucky? Or maybe unlucky, depends on preference!" She stated with a giggle and deactivating her light blades, merrily skipped towards the lone terrified soldier with a cheerful humming, for no other reason other than to make him further panic it seems.

The remaining Tetran Soldier's heart was pounding with fear as he messed up the code to open the door to the bunker, disregarding the fact that the enemy is right on their doorstep, such was his terror before Solis leaned in by his left side with a sporting grin on her face, "Whatcha up to!?" She asked him suddenly, making him jump in fright as he staggered back and fell onto his butt as Solis laughed at how easily terrified this one was, but she suppose its a proper reaction to someone like her.

"Trying to run into that pretty Bunker and leave little ol' me alone?" Solis questioned the hapless soldier who muttered incoherently, practically begging her to not kill him as she wagged her finger playfully at the man, "Tsk, tsk, tsk my good sir, but lucky for you, we're heading to the same place! Isn't that swell? But your hands are too shaky, maybe you just need that special Goddess touch for it." She said in amusement , a finger to her chin in mock curiosity as she raised her hand to the passcode lock and touched it, after a few seconds, it pinged green and shuddered open.

"As for you my dear warrior, you look like you're fresh off the boat, so it'd hardly be fair for me or you since I can just choke you out and you go "Bleargh!", then I go about my business, so...yeah." She said with an apologetic smile, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, while the soldier was a bit confused, was she...was she letting him go?

"So I'll just do this instead!" She declared happily and grabbed him by the ankle, "Have fun with him my adoring fans!" She stated and swung him into the horde of Hallowed that was waiting for her command as he screamed in terror before the group grabbed him and ripped him apart limb from limb, Solis turned around and walked off without skipping a beat, his dying screams echoing through the halls.

"What a dingy place, but bunkers aren't meant to look pretty, I'll give this place a nice makeover by the time I find the dickweed that runs this colony." She commented, running her hand along the walls as it slowly changed into materials similar to metals that one could find in the Purified Chaos as Solis wandered the halls before she groaned in annoyance and held her face.

"So annoying, why are mortals so damn weak? Where's the challenge that comes from them, am I too strong for them or what? Though I guess I'm asking for much, maybe I should sandbag more to see what they got? I'm sure the Universe got some interesting stuff in store for me, my status as a warrior depends on it!" She stated as she dropped her arms in a saddened manner, there were guards however that brightened her mood somewhat, maybe killing these guys might do something for her, they fired upon Solis before she rolled her eyes and jumped on first guard as she shoved her thumbs through the visor of the helmet and gouged out his eyes and punctured his brain.

Solis then jumped off the guard's dying body and manifesting her light blade, she sliced the second guard clean down the middle. She turned to the rest of them with a cheerful smile that betrayed the murderous intent in her eyes, "Ah, so much fun to kill the unworthy~" She said in a taunting tone and dashed towards the others as none survived her onslaught, all the way to the steel door to Hesdros' office, she sliced and killed as she pleased, with all the whimsy of a playful teen but the powers of a vengeful God that was fresh out of mercy.

The recently cleaned Solis walked towards the door as she stepped over the corpse of the dead guard, she wasn't so rude to desecrate a warrior's body, within reason mind you, Solis dusted herself up and made sure she was all prim and proper, shaking her head to feel her mane of rather floofy and messy multi-colored hair whip around as she smiled and knocked on the door, "Helloooo? Anyone home?~ Oh who I'm kidding, of course you're here Hesdros, now open the door and stare Death in the eyes, or rather my eyes! At least die like a warrior instead of a pansy like your security detail who sucks ass by the way!" She demanded of him.

The door waited for a second or two before the door unlocked and the metal door slid open as Solis looked satisfied by the action, waltzing inside to the private office of Hesdros as the commander himself sat behind a desk, clad in bulky, ornate power armor, his slit eyes gazed at the slaughterer of his good men, "And so you've arrived at last, Demon of Light." He stated simply in a gravelly tone as Solis chuckled in amusement at the comment.

"Such a interesting title your kind has given me, and an ironic one at that, tell me, how many lives have your race silenced? How many lives wrapped in chains and forced to kneel to a leader they have no interest in bowing towards?" She questioned him as the reptile alien snorted at the accusation, eying her checking his shelves filled with relics of races long conquered, races long extinguished, by their hands or the Great Devourer.

"And what of you "Goddess"? You murdered worlds for less, set civilizations against one another and laugh as they war over such trivial messes, your divine privileges does little to hide that you are any better." Hesdros fired back at her.

"Hmm, true, but my domain is of Chaos my scaly friend." Solis rebuked him, before her eyes widened slightly at the sight on the shelf was the heavily charred but recognizable helmet of a Dragoon warrior, from her world, before it..."Isn't it just swell that you try to psychoanalyze me for what exactly? To try and guilt me so I don't kill you and nuke this moon to kingdom come?" She asked him with a cheerful smile that didn't reach her eyes, betraying nothing but murderous intent to this insect that dare to parade around a helmet of a proud Dragoon warrior like some trophy?

"Hmph, I know that my time has come, but my mind still lingers with curiosity in the Goddess that has brought the proud Tetran Empire so low." Hesdros reiterated for her as Solis placed her hands on her hips with an unimpressed look at the creature.

"I'm sure you do, many people try to understand what runs through my mind, met some of them too, nice people, shame they tried to take advantage of my generosity to be their bell-hop girl, blasting anything they don't like with paying mere lip-service, like they understand me, so I set holy fire to their worlds and danced on their dying corpses!" She stated, throwing up her hands in annoyance at the fakers that try to be her friend, thinking she can't sense their deceit, her foolish hope assuming that this time it would be different, that she wouldn't be alone.

"I'm not as bottomless in comprehension like the Great Hunger that roams this galaxy like the Bogeyman snapping at your ankles, I seek fun, and in chaos fun is abound and endless, springing forth a cacophony of possibilities that can damn one civilization and cause another to take its place, will they survive this winter? How will they deal with the Government imploding? I am the insanity and manifold of life itself in its purest and unbridled form! I am Solis Rhopalocera, and I'd so love to ask you Hesdros." She told him as an eerie grin appeared on her face that unnerved even the grizzled veteran from the sheer intensity, Solis spread out her arms in an faux embrace, "How would you like your day to end?"

Hesdros closed his eyes in contemplation as Solis focused a light blade from her right hand as she walked towards his desk with a daring smirk, almost as if she is anticipating something, "While I know my time is near, at the very least I can make an attempt..." He snapped his eyes open with a gleam in them, throwing up the heavy desk like a chair at Solis who slashed it in two as she now had a excited manic grin on her face.

"To spit at death's eye!" He declared as he brandished his energized power sword and tried to take the girl's head off only for her to parry it with her own weapon, "Aww you shouldn't have did such a service, yes! Fight hard and die well!" She praised Hesdros before she had him on the defensive, taking slow steps forward as he blocked and juked the slashes and stabs, it was only due to the augmentation of of the power armor and his honed skills that worked well to benefit his reflexes for surely Solis was sparing him no expense.

It was when she made a forward jab that Hesdros managed to take advantage of her overextending a bit too much allowing him to reach for her face to grab and slam her against the hard ground, he reared his sword back to stab her in the skull when she swung her light blade to try and shear off his arm as he jumped back from the attack.

"Come now Hesdros, trying to end the battle so soon? And you haven't even disarmed your foe! Tsk tsk tsk!" She chided him as she leapt back up to her feet and leered at him, before Solis raised her free hand and fired off a beam of light that the Tetran had to dodge for his life as he avoided the searing light, zig-zagging in a way to close the distance and throw off her aim, he thrust his blade to Solis' face which was met by the bladelock of her Light blade as it sparked and sputtered against the sword, with Hesdros growling in exertion while Solis was hardly struggling.

"So close but yet so far Hesdros, points for trying to stab my pretty little eyes out, you're a pretty good warrior, but however..." She trailed off and roughly shoved Hesdros back, making him stagger before she quickly closed the gap and palm striked Hesdros in the chest, throwing him to the wall as he yelled in pain, "You're way too young and still so very green compared to me, but you made me actually have to think about killing you! Congrats!" She praised him as she threw up her hands and made confetti made of light pop out of them, "But unless you have some trick, I'm afraid its game over." Solis said in an apologetic tone as she walked towards the down commander.

"Nnngh, maybe so, but still have...this!" He declared as he threw out his left hand at her in a flash and fired a energy beam from his gauntleted hand, too fast to react, Solis didn't realize her right arm was blasted off from the shoulder down until she heard the thud and the lack of feeling.

"Huh?" She asked as she stared at the bright light emanating from where her current stump was, "Eek! My arm! You dick!" Solis yelled at him angrily as the fingers on the arm twitched from the artificial nerves with her light blade disappearing, she growled before she couldn't help but chuckle in mirth, "Heh, you cheeky Dickwaffle you disarmed me!" She stated as Hesdros huffed in slight pain from the palm strike earlier.

"Perhaps so, but it is an achievement all the same to be able to at least damage you, utilizing a magic relic's energy to power this suit's photon blaster, its properties should be able to hurt a Deity such as yourself." He considered while Solis pouted childishly, "Boooo that's cheating, but you get points for sneaking a thing under my nose, which plays into war after all." She said in a complimentary tone.

"Whatever means you designate my attempts at survival, I shall use whatever means to make it known that you can be hurt, and if you can be hurt-" He began but then was interrupted with a sharp howl of pain as Solis stabbed a light created dagger right beneath his ribcage, piercing straight through the armor, she rolled her eyes at the ego he exudes with every breath.

"Then I can be killed with sufficient force and the cosmos will be rid of me yadda yadda, you know from I'm sensing from you Hesdros? A whole lot of arrogance and not enough humility." She stated with the last word punctuated, she twisted the dagger sharply and pulled it roughly out of the lizardman making him groan in pain before tossing it aside, the dismembered arm evaporating into light in the meantime.

"Many people tried to kill me, heck, even I tried to kill me, so that's not exactly new, but the moral of the story is what's the point of me getting hurt when it doesn't even kill me in the end? And let me tell you, better people than you tried and failed, especially when I can do this!" She declared and slowly the light that was emitting from her stump slowly grew and took shape before the shocked commander, reforming into her right arm as if it never was shot off just moments before.

"Oh look, mah arm's back." Solis nonchalantly mused, flexing the fingers on it to taunt him before she grabbed him by his neck with her regenerated arm as he desperately raised his arm again to fire at her chest as the Goddess of Chaos simply waited for the beam to fire as she simply blocked it with her other hand, casually pushing through the attack to grab his hand and crush it in her deceptively strong grip, making him cry out in agony.

"You see, now you're just getting desperate, not to mention you threw out your trump-card on the wrong target, if you shot my head, that'd buy you maybe a few seconds to skedaddle out of this office, sure you might be surrounded by Hallowed but I'm at least trying to give you a death worth dying, now try again with that other hand, and you'll find that your head can indeed bend a straight 90 degree angle!" She happily informed him before she slammed him against the wall rapidly as he coughed up blood.

"So lets just cut to the chase, any last words before I make your head do a tomato expression? Maybe pray to your God but spoilers, I won't be listening~" Solis told him with a mocking smile on her face as he took rasping deep breathes to steady himself, glaring at the Mad Goddess.

"Then...I must wonder Solis...what do you intend to do after this colony is crushed underfoot by you?" He can't help but inquire as Solis put a thoughtful hand to her chin, humming to herself, "Hmm, you ask a pretty good question, I suppose after I kill you, and liberate all the enslaved civilians into my fun embrace, I'll just go and find the rest of your captives and liberate them as well." She explained to him with a shrug.

She was a bit surprised however when he started to chuckle slightly in amusement, "What's so funny? Did I step in shit or something?" She questioned, even checking the bottom of her sandals just to make sure.

"No, but of the fact that it appears you are forgetting whose been missing these past few weeks, tell me...have you been aware of where The Great Hunger had disappeared from the inner length of the Galaxy?" He asked her as her jovial expression turned to downright lividness, she could've sworn that she had tabs on that bitch, did she sneak past her alarms? "What?" She questioned him.

"Our scans had detected a trace of her energy heading to an unknown region of space, we are not sure why b-" He was then interrupted once more by Solis now choking him harder and brought his face to her eerily neutral expression, "Where is she? Does she truly believe that she can escape my hatred? My scorn? Tell me Hesdros, or your soul will be feeling quite...destroyed." She demanded from him, as he only spoke three words raspy as his current disposition of being choked isn't helping much.

"The Orion Arm." He answered her meekly as Solis had a look of realization dawning upon her, "The Orion Arm, so she fled to the boonies? Smart, but not smart enough for her." She icily stated as she dropped him to the ground as he coughed and breathed in the sweet, but painful air as his wounds were as present as ever.

"Though credits where it's due, didn't expect her to hightail it to the Orion Arm, there's hardly much life for her to destroy so she ignored the region to focus on the more populated ones." Solis reasoned as she narrowed her eyes in thought, before she turned to glare at the reptile as she said to him, "So I see that it's not just coincidental that you had the technology to track divine energy, I'd just give you the benefit of the doubt since our energies are traceable, but it seems like you guys are sneaky, masking your presence and using the technology to plunder the worlds that were grazed by her invasions, is it any wonder that you guys are dying in droves now?" Solis asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Your sense of irony is palpable, but we know that you cannot resist following suit after your hated enemy, while this colony may die, our species will be spared by your enmity." Hesdros said to her in defiance, assured that his kind will be safe from Solis' justice, oh how little he knows.

Solis began to chuckle which slowly segued into a laugh and then finally a maddening cackle, making him an confused and fearful individual, before Solis calmed down with an amused sigh.

"Really? That's your master plan? I beat your ass and in your dying breath you tell me where The Great Hunger is so I leave your people alone? It'd be hilarious if it wasn't so sad, but since you seem to have some semblance of hope for your kind, let me trample all over them." She stated as she raised her right foot and stepped on his head with a sneer on her face.

"Your empire and slave culture is doomed, I'll dump my lovelies onto every planet your kind controls and free your slaves from your tyranny, I can multitask like that! But..." She trailed off with a wry smirk on her face.

"I think I am somewhat generous, so I'll just give your colony a big ol' smiley face!" She said excitedly to Hesdros who was confused at the statement, but also apprehensive to what does that mean, "But not only that, but I think you will make for a lovely recruit! Full of irony, and underlying resentment! Isn't that fun? I know I think so~" She teased him as she raised her hand, she stepped off of him and lifted him up into the air with telekinesis.

"W-what are you doing?! This is a fate worse than death!" Hesdros said with widened eyes, realizing what her intents are, struggling for his life, his kind are more than knowledgeable in the effects of those that are filled with the Goddess' power, transformed into horrific parodies of themselves that swear absolute fealty to their every whim.

Solis simply smiled in a serene, mocking manner, enjoying his newfound fear deeply, as she brought her hand closer to his face, "Yup! I'll leave you with a modicum of will just so you can ferment in despair, but look on the bright side, now you get to feel how your slaves felt!" She declared as he yelled in terror as her hand touched him, and the office was alit with pure Light, and the Tetran Commander became Purified.

From the battlegrounds of Nyx, the Tetrans and Hallowed fought amongst each other, the former to defend against the latter, when they suddenly stopped, and looked upwards as the Tetrans, confused as they were at the enemy's sudden pause, as a spire of light flew up into the air as it shined with the radiance of a star itself, flying at high speeds until it was out of its orbit.

And then the ball of light began to expand in size, the ships stationed nearby were cautious of these uncanny events that was happening, until they began to hear the psychotic laughter of Solis psychically projected to every mind on the colony, as they gripped their heads from the intensity of it, when it reached around the size of the moon itself, it unfurled like a blooming rose as the upper half of Solis manifest while her lower half was a writhing mass of tendrils of pure light, as her eyes gazed at the planet with amused mirth.

"Aww, look at how your tiny ass resistance is against true justice, but guess what? Game over for your sorry asses!" She declared to the moon at large, her hands on her hips before the starships opened fired upon Solis, lasers that could crack the surface of planets, dismantle fleets, and raze whole cities to ash, all were barely piercing her skin, and only succeeded in getting her attention.

Solis pouted cutely at the starships firing at her, "Come on guys, don't be sore losers, you've not even reached the max level requirements!" She complained at the inane resistance, they're just being unreasonable, she raised her right hand, "And if you can't even give me a good time..." She began before Solis flashed a smirk at them and swatted down the ships like flies, the mighty vessels exploding against her country sized hand, "Then sit the hell down!" She finished as she looked at the rest of the colony with an indignant huff.

"You guys are being pretty lame right now, I took out your commander, that guy thought he was hot-shit, thinking he could bargain with me of all people, trading this moon for the rest of your empire as I hunt down my enemy, but what Goddess am I if I don't answer the cries of the damned? So I Purified his ass and made him my bitch, so since you follow him, that means you're all mine to do as I please right?" Solis asked them rhetorically as the soldiers stood aghast at what they heard, Hesdros the Unbroken was Purified by her?

"I mean, I did turn about let see...from that fleet I just swatted down, several hundred thousand to my righteous cause? But enough about those losers and lets get down to the fact that instead of just destroying this moon and cause your planet beyond to spiral out of control from no natural satellite, your commander's attempt at bartering has amused me, and in return, I'll just give your funny little moon a nice big smiley face for the effort you guys made." Solis informed them as she moved closer to the moon, raising one finger with a carefree smile on her face, and plunged the finger down.

To the people on the colony, they saw a incomprehensibly mass of white flesh crashing down onto the surface of Nyx, the area around the impact zone exploded and caused nuclear level shockwaves to blow anything not bolted down flying, killing any Tetran in the area, and that was not before Solis started to drag her finger, carving a veritable path of destruction, a wall of unstoppable power that couldn't be stopped by anything they brought to bare, so they threw aside their weapons, abandoned their posts, and ran for their lives screaming.

All the while Solis had her head propped up, her position being like she's lying on a bed, humming a innocent tune to herself with an innocent smile, as she continued "drawing" on the surface of Nyx, leaving behind Purified rubble in her wake, all but guaranteeing that Nyx will never be rid of the Hallowed.

After several agonizing minutes of death and destruction wrought by a single finger, Solis was just about finished with her work, gazing with satisfaction at the simple smiley face that conveyed mass destruction to the population, "Ah, there we go, a nice gift to remember me by, heh, aren't I so generous? Well I'm sure the Hallowed on the moon already will have this situation handled, so toddles! You can pray all you want but I'm not gonna listen to a single one of your agonizing screams of supplication~" Solis said to the population of Nyx before she laughed manically as she began to glow and turn into a beam of light and shot out of the system, travelling at Faster Than Light Speeds towards her most hated enemy yet.


End file.
